Winter Night s
by Huntress-X
Summary: EdwardxBella. Bella watches the first snow fall when Edward comes looking for her. Series of one-shots!
1. Winter Night s

**Winter Night´s**

By: Huntress-X

* * *

**Authors note:** This is my first Twilight fanfic! Actually the first non X-men fic I have posted:) It has not been beta checked so I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the characters used in this fanfic. I do NOT make any money of this so please don't sue!

* * *

The snow was falling down in large beautiful flakes. Bella closed her eyes as she let them land on her face, feeling them melt against the warmness of her skin, she took a deep breath taking in the refreshing mountain air.

"What are you doing?" A familiar and welcoming voice asked. _Edward_

She opened her eyes and turned around to face her love. He was standing leaning on one foot with his hands in his pockets observing her with those golden eyes. He was dressed in black jeans and a white shirt that moved in the wind. She wanted to tell him to put a jacket on so that he would not get sick, like you would do to any other normal person. But she knew very well that her boyfriend was not a normal person. He was not affected by the cold at all, he could not tell the warmest day of the summer from the coldest storm of the winter apart.

"Enjoying the first snow" Bella answered giving him a small smile.

Within a blink of an eye he was at her side, studying her face.

"You like winter then?" Edward asked her

"Well, yes and no" She answered turning back to see the snow falling down on the small town bellow.

"Explain" He removed a lock of hair from her face.

"I like to see the first snow fall, and I like how it makes the fields look like they are covered in a big sparkling cover" Bella started. " I even like the dark, I guess the thing I don't like is the cold"

"And yet you are all the way up here" Edward fallowed her gaze down to the town. "I have been looking for you"

"I like it here... Where you worried?"

"I am always worried"

"You shouldn't be"

"Why?"

"Because that is no way to live"

"But I don't" Suddenly he was in front of her, he´s face only inches from her´s. "I don't live Bella, I´m dead"

"I thought you said that I was your life?"

"You are" He leaned closer, letting his cold skin come in contact with her´s. "Without you, there is nothing, without you I just exist"

"You should live for you too" Bella touched his cheek, looking into his eyes. "Have you been looking for me for long?"

"You changed the subject" He smirked, taking her hands in his.

"Yes I did" A cold breeze made the newly fallen snow fly around the mountains. Bella shivered, leaning closer to Edward.

"That wont help" He told her.

"I know"

"Come let´s go back, you are cold"

"No, not yet, I wanna watch the snow"

"You are..." Edward started, taking her face in his hands. "A truly fascinating human" Then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Suddenly even though the lips were cold and the touch made her shiver more then the winds, she relaxed. She could feel her muscles soften, ignoring the cold climate around her, forgetting to tense up. Actually every time he kissed her, it seemed that she forgot the world around her. The only thing that was real at that moment was the two of them. He would always stop to soon though, but she knew why, to control himself. She was glad someone could, if he did not stop then she knew she would let him to whatever he wanted, what she wanted...

"We can go now..." She said as he broke the kiss.

"We stay longer if you want"

"No, lets go" She took his hand in hers. "There will be plenty more winter nights"

They started to walk. Bella knew that what she had said was true, if she had her wish, she and Edward would see every winter night together forever, until the world did no longer exist.

A long life by his side was fin, but Bella would not settle for fine.

They were going to have all the winter night´s...

**The End**


	2. The Sound of the Snow

**The sound of the Snow**

By: Huntress-X

* * *

**Authors note:** Second chapter, this was suppose to be a one shot but many of you out there wanted more, so I am making this a small series of one shots. Enjoy!

It has not been beta checked so I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the characters used in this fanfic. I do NOT make any money of this so please don't sue!

* * *

The snow was still falling heavy outside. This was the third day in a row that it had snowed, and there was no signs that it would stop anytime soon. The forest and the mountains were covered in a thick white blanket and several road had been closed of, the only way out of the small town now was the main road that had been kept clear. The small towns only plower now had a 24 hour job, and people where crossing their fingers hoping that the old machine would make it through another the yellow plow went by another of the similar two storage house, the driver looked up and spotted a young man sitting in by the window in a t-shirt, the window was wide open.

"Crazy kids" The man mumbled and continued to plow the street outside the police chefs house.

Edward smirked upon hearing the old mans words and his thoughts. He put his hand out the window and watched as the big fluffy flakes started to gather in the palm of his hand. He knew that if he would let them keep falling they would soon spill over. The snow would not melt as you would expect it to do, it would just gather, as if it had landed on a stone. Edward turned his gaze away from the window and turned it towards the, according to him, lovely creature sitting on the bed. She was wearing a blue turtleneck and black jeans, her feet were covered by a thick white blanket and her hair had been pulled back using a pencil. Bella looked tired as she continued to read about the old European royalties. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes leaning back.

"What are you doing?" Bella then asked him. "It is freezing, well for some anyway"

"I´m listening" Edward kept his eyes closed.

"To what?" The 17 year old asked.

"The snow"

"The snow make noises?"

"Of course, it fall does it not?

"Yes..."

"And everything that falls makes a sound when it hits the ground, no matter the size or weight" Edward explained looking at her with his golden orbs. Bella got of her bed and went over to her boyfriend to sit across from him.

"I don´t hear anything" She stated.

"No you wouldn't"

"How come? Does it fall that quietly?"

"No, it is because you are human Bella" He paused for a second before continuing. "Even if you would concentrate, close your eyes and don´t say a word your body still makes noises. Your breathing, the pounding of your heart. It overpowers the sound of the snow"

"Oh, I see" The couple became quiet just gazing out into the white mess.

Suddenly Bella took Edwards hand and placed the cold fingers over her beating heart.

"Edward, I want to hear the snow..."

**The End **


End file.
